hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 5267 (30th September 2019)
Synopsis Plot Tony has nightmares about Breda. The power goes out during peak hour at The Hutch. Cindy comments that the place has gone to the dogs since Tony left. Mitchell asks Scott to not tell Cleo about last night - just as Cleo walks to the door. Goldie worries about Breda. Sylver asks Breda to help him and Bobby with Bobby's homework, but she refuses as she needs to help Diane with the kids, and hits Goldie's hand when Goldie goes to grab a lolly from Breda's handbag. She explodes at Goldie and calls her selfish. Scott and Mitchell are able to lie to Cleo. Darren is annoyed when he learns that the electrician can't turn up until later that day. Luke works out that a fuse blew and turns the lights back on. Cindy suggests that Luke helps Darren in the kitchen and Darren refuses, until Cindy makes him see that he hasn't got much choice. Mitchell tells Scott that he cares for him, but is with Cleo. Sylver asks Jack if she thinks Breda's "losing her grip". Sylver says that Breda could be stressed as Diane has been demanding, but Jack tells him that Diane has taken Finn and the kids to the Lake District, and Breda knows as the kids sent her a postcard. Sylver is confused. Tony hears a sound and pleads for help, and Breda tells him it's just them. Tony snaps at her, and Breda gives him a lolly. Tony realises that Breda is sedating him, and Breda says it's for his own good. Tony refuses and throws it away. Jesse is jealous over Liam and Iona bonding as he feels left out. He admits this to Courtney, who assures him that Iona will love both him and Liam the same. Tony calls the things Breda makes "creepy". Breda is hurt and tells him that the "kiddies" love it. Tony compares her to a serial killer and tells her that she is a maniac. Tony asks why she doesn't kill him too. Breda says it's because he isn't a bad dad abd doesn't deserve it. Tony asks Breda if that means Harry deserved to die. Breda tells Tony that she was "put on this earth for a purpose - to save the kids". Tony makes Breda see that she doesn't give Harry a chance, and tells her that her whole "plan" is flawed, and a cover-up for what she is - "a cold-blooded murderer who kills for sport". Tony tells Breda that she'll burn in hell and she is horrified. She tells him that he can starve, and to enjoy his last supper as he won't see her again. The door opens as she slams it on her way out. Darren is furious when Luke tells him that Mandy agreed to let him take Ollie to the football instead of him staying for family film night, and taunts Darren over having no say in what happens due to being the step-father. Jesse comforts Darren. Darren tells Jesse to do something about Liam whilst he has the chance, and to make Iona see who her real dad is. Scott begins to feel guilty when Cleo tells him that he's a great friend to her. Cleo tells Scott to force the guy to make a decision, as it's not fair on Scott nor the man's father. Tony tries to break the door down. He notices Breda has left a bag behind. Darren insults Luke's sauce and Luke insults him. Darren goes to pour Luke's sauce down the sink and Luke sticks his hand underneath, burning it. Cindy enters the kitchen with Luke with his shirt off and Darren taking his off too. Luke asks Darren if he's been working out, Darren says yes. Scott sends Mitchell a text as Anita in an attempt to tempt Mitchell into coming over. Liam reads in the newspaper that the police have raided a house belonging to far-right extremists, which Courtney wonders if they may be connected to the explosion on Christleton Terrace. Jesse tells Courtney that he wants to be Iona's adoptive father. Scott says that they should be honest about they want. Mitchell says he was. Scott asks why he's here then. Mitchell tells him that he sent the photo to play with his emotions. Scott tries to get him to make a final decision. Mitchell says that he loves Cleo, but that when Scott is dressed as Anita, he does something to him that he can't explain. Scott tells him that he won't be second best, and can't have both him and Cleo. Sylver and Jack worry about Breda. She arrives at the dog and confront her. She accuses them of ganging up on her. Breda tries to find her sewing kit and stresses when she can't find it. Tony manages to use a broom and grab Breda's sewing kit. He pulls out some sewing needles. Breda explodes at Jack and Sylver tells her to let them help her, blocking her exit. She explodes at him too and hits him. Tony tries to pick the lock. Cast Regular cast *Courtney Campbell - Amy Conachan *Cindy Cunningham - Stephanie Waring *Mitchell Deveraux - Imran Adams *Jesse Donovan - Luke Jerdy *Liam Donovan - Jude Monk McGowan *Scott Drinkwell - Ross Adams *Tony Hutchinson - Nick Pickard *Breda McQueen - Moyà Brady *Cleo McQueen - Nadine Mulkerrin *Goldie McQueen - Chelsee Healey *Sylver McQueen - David Tag *Luke Morgan - Gary Lucy *Darren Osborne - Ashley Taylor Dawson *Jack Osborne - James McKenna Guest cast None Music Notes *The unknown child actor playing Iona Campbell is uncredited. Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019